The sickness
by shfan101
Summary: Stork has memorys of the death of his father and a terrible disease sets in to his weakend immune system. StorkPiper
1. Rember

A lone candle flickered in the dark room. Under the blankets lay a frail old merb his coughs shaking his thin frame. "father are you in here?" asked a young stork as he tenderly turns on the lights. "No…" cried the old merb " You cant see me this way ………the merbian death flu has taken its toll." " father…" he said taking a step towards the bed. "STAY BACK SON." screamed the father in a horse voice. The boy though un faltered made his way towards the bed. He held up the candle to his beloved fathers face and chocked back the tears. Pale was his usually green face and large flakes fell off as he moved his head to look at his son. "Son I… would like to see day light one last time." so picking the old merb up out of the bed and into his arms he sat down on the window sill and opened the curtains. Bright sun shine flooded the room, the old merb grabbed his sons hand. " I only wish I could see it again he whispered. " no father don't say that you will recover!" though this is what he tried so hard to believe he knew it was untrue when the hand in his went limp and cold. Stork awoke with a jerk, these nightmares continued to occur time more and more recently. He itched at his arm small red lumps covered the green skin. "Hmm." he murmured "Odd." Panic had rose up his throat, heat flashes erupted before his eyes and he quickly ripped off his shirt. His head pounded against his temples he felt bile rise and quickly he forced it down. Feebly he stood up and clutching his head with one hand and then itching his arm as his way to pilot the condor. "Its my turn to play my music!" Finn roared "Your music is people screaming there lungs out!" Piper screamed. Stork growled quietly his head throbbing, threatining to burst from its confided space. He inched his way to the steering wheel feet shuffling scared that one quick move would rattle his aching brain. "Well hey STORK!" junko yelled over the intense screaming of the two quarlesome teens. Stork jumped pain rippled through his brain. He slowly turned to Junko eye twitching angrily. "G-good morning Junko." he whispered out. Suddenly a blast of rythm pounded the condor shaking it in its spot. Finns music. Down with the sickness rocketed through the speakers.

_Get up, come on, get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me _

_Get up, come on, get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up, Come on get down with the sickness _

_You fker get up, Come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
_Stork clucthed the controls his black nails digging into the leather holester. He felt ill his rash had grown steadily worse and it burnt more then itched now. His heat flashes were coming in horrid bursts when dizzyness would over come him and sweat would seep from all pores. His migrane made him sick to his stomach he felt it twisting and chruning inside of him. Stork felt his knees buckle the least he could do was hold himself up using the condors steering wheel for support. Suddenly an alarm went off. "Its cyclonians!" Arreow Yelled haistly " All of you Get to the skimmers, Stork stay here and piolt the condor and fire the guns we cant take any damage with the eruption crystal on board." Stork moaned quietly and braced the giant air ship.


	2. pain and horror

Ravess laughed menacingly it was time to show these punks a thing or two or three. She loaded her crystal-enhanced energy bow and fired. The beams ricochet off the condors hull shaking its interior and pilot. Stork winced and he felt his muscles tighten as his body jostled to the blast rattling his aching brain. Storks eye twitched as his nails split in two right down the middle. Blood dribbled in streams down his fingers making the steering handle slippery. The metallic smell lingered in the air making him sick to his stomach. He watched as Arreow flew loop Dee loops on his air skimmer tricking snipe who's heavy hammer wasn't built for that type of quickness. Stork turned his attention to Piper. Her black hair gleamed in the sun like a jet stone and her mocha colored skin glistened with sweat as she tried to avoid Ravess's minions. He sighed shakily barely noticing the uncomfortable tightness in his pants, barely. Another blast took out the windshield completely stork was blown off his feet and was thrown into a wall. A crack was heard and stork gingerly felt the back of his head it had split and blood seeped out in pools cascading down his green features like red tears. He heard the violins grow farther away and he knew they were retreating. His squadron had done their jobs were he failed. He couldn't even keep the condor safe. A silhouette of a girl was the last thing he was able to make out before he fell into unconsciousness. A drop of water trickled down a tree branch and fell silently into a puddle, The droplet sent ripples spreading through out and then all fell still. Clouds hung low in the sky heavy with rain, obscuring the moon and stars, the only light available on that damp night. A calm wind blew through out the forest rustling the leaves, a bird disturbed from rest flew up into the sky to join the hidden moon. Somewhere in the distance a twig snapped and the thudding of running feet muffled by the impenetrable darkness was met only by silence. "Hurry stork they are gaining on us!" His mother cried out. She dragged the young merb through the forest his sandaled shoe falling off in a puddle. Lighting ripped open the sky and rain poured down in sheets. Snipe crouched near the puddle and gingerly picked up the lone sandal. "I will find you." he hissed as he tightened his grip. " You can't run forever." He slowly got up clutching the sandal and began walking. Taking out his keys he twirled them around his finger expertly. A rustle echoed into his ears the sound rebounding again and again off his ear drums. Spinning around he launched the keys with full force. "Thunk" the keys were quivering in a saplings bark soft from the falling rain. Green sap oozed out of its fresh wound and the man smiled smugly. It's nothing he told himself just a squirrel nesting in a tree. Yanking his keys from the bark he flipped out a knife and in on fatal swish sliced the tree in half. Thunder crackled as he looked to the sky laughing menacingly to the heavens . "they can run but so can I." he laughed "Time to leave this place." whispered he and took out a match. Piper stood above the unconscious merb blood was seeping from a wound in his head and his green cheeks were flushed red from fever. Running her fingers through his matted hair she began to undress him quickly he was burning up. "Three belts…" she murmured as she reached near his pants. Finn raced in "Did you guys see that!" "WE ALL KICKED ASS!" "woah what are you doing.." finn said noting the half naked condor piolit covered in blood and unconscious. " Finn help me get him to his room!" piper whispered.

Pain was etched in all his features, tossing and turning in the twin sized bed, cold sweat dripped from his forehead to the pillow beneath him. The doctor loomed over him and grimaced, the merbs chest raised up and down labouredly as he struggled to breathe. The doctor turned to face the door way were four figures cast a shadow on the floor "He has an extended case of Merbian death flu, this may be his last night if not the symptoms are long and painful." The lone candle illuminating the large room reflected against pipers face. Her eyes were sunken in and face stained with tears. "Can I see him doctor, I just want him to know I will be here." Hoarse coughs suddenly echoed across the room rebounding off the walls, a hand fell limply to the side of the bed hanging like a vine from a tree. Two tan fingers were placed on the merbs pale green wrist and they moved up and down expertly checking for a pulse. The doctor shook his head sadly and turned the stork to his side. Blood dribble from his mouth pooling onto the floor . Turning to go the doctor heard a shallow inhalation and he turned around one last time to check his calculations. He again ran his fingers across the cyanosis skin of the merb. A faint rise and fall of the chest caught him off guard, and the hand he was feeling clutched his wrist. "Don't let me die." sputtered the stork and spewed black substance onto the bed covers while some of it dribbled down his chin. The hand on the doctors wrist grew tighter his skin become a creamy shade of purple. It was as if stork was trying to grab a hold of life as his slowly slipped into oblivion. The hand began to shake violently and the merbs eyes turned and flipped to the back of his head. Blood streamed from the sockets and dribbled into his open mouth as he gasped for air. "Don't let me die, Don't let me die." He opened his mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream . The black liquid sputtered and gurgled in his throat he spun to his stomach and the liquid poured out . The liquid was black and glistening in the candle light, it bubbled and popped as it cooled on the mahogany . Stork clutched the sheets his knuckles turning a tint of blue as he vomited the poison out of his system. Fear clambered up into his throat as he watched the substance dribble down the cracks in the condors floor seeping into every nook and cranny consuming the white plaster and turning it black.


End file.
